Franny
by Bey0nd
Summary: Premier OS bonus de " Sweet dreams, Mon Cher ". Quand petit Tonio fait un cauchemar...


**Hey bande de gens !**

 **A la fin de mon OS Sweet dreams, Mon Cher, je vous avais proposé de me donner des sujets de possibles OS annexes à ce texte.**

 **Et bien, voici le premier d'entre eux ! Préparez vos sourire niais, car on commence avec Jeune! Francis et Enfant! Antonio,**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 _ **F**_ rancis sentit de petites mains s'aggriper à sa couette et tenter de le secouer, alors qu'une voix fluette d'enfant chuchotait bruyamment près de lui.

_ Franny...! Franny ! Tu fais dodo...?

 _ **L**_ e petit blond papillonna longuement des yeux, laissant un baillement le trahir quand à son état de fatigue. Mère avait tenu à ce qu'il étudie presque toute la journée d'hier, et il ne pouvait même pas profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil réparateur...!

 _ **A**_ vec un léger soupir, le garçon de huit ans se redressa dans son lit, s'asseyant en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux bouclés légèrement emmêlés.

_ Plus maintenant... marmonna-t-il en réponse à la question idiote qu'on lui avait posé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _Antoine_ ?

 _ **S**_ on petit frère de quatre ans son cadet l'observa de ses grands yeux verts sombres, alors que l'aîné pouvait distinguer les traits tristes de son visage dans la pénombre de la nuit.

_ J-j'ai fait un cros, cros cauchemar...! hoqueta le garçonnet, ses yeux luisants s'emplissant de larmes. Je veux pas dormir tout seul...!

_ Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé voir Mère ? s'étonna Francis.

 _ **L**_ e petit hispanique se dandina légèrement de droite à gauche, serrant contre lui quelque chose alors qu'il répondait à son grand frère.

_ Marie a pas voulu que je dorme avec elle, elle m'a crié, alors je suis parti. Et Ra ferme sa porte à clé pour dormir...

 _ **L**_ e plus vieux arqua une petite moue désolée pour son cadet. Ce dernier n'avait vraiment pas la vie facile. Entre leur mère qui le détestait purement et simplement, et leur grand frère qui était presque totalement désintéressé d'eux...

 _ **A**_ près réflexion, ce n'était plus si étonnant que le petit garçon soit venu chercher du réconfort auprès de lui.

 _ **A**_ vec un large sourire, le blond s'écarta pour faire de la place dans son lit, et tapota le matelas à l'attention de son frère.

_ Allez, viens là petit frère.

 _ **U**_ n large sourire ravie s'étira sur les lèvres de son cadet alors qu'il séchait rapidement ses larmes, ses yeux brillants à nouveau de joie et de soulagement. Antonio grimpa maladroitement sur le lit de son frère, puis se glissa sous la couette de ce dernier en venant se serrer contre lui et le prendre dans ses bras pour un " cros câlin ", le remerciant silencieusement de l'accueillir et de le réconforter contrairement au reste de leur famille.

 _ **L**_ e petit blond, attendri, laissa le brun faire, lui rendant son étreinte en déposant un petit bisou sur ses cheveux désordonnés. Rapidement, il sentit que son frère se détendait, à mesure que sa respiration se faisait plus calme, et que ses muscles se relâchaient. Il murmura alors d'un ton complice, dans le but de remonter définitivement le moral du petit garçon.

_ Tu n'as pas oublié Monsieur Tomate, hein ?

 _ **A**_ ntonio, en riant aux éclats, releva alors les mains pour placer sous le nez de son frère une petite peluche artisanale de forme sphérique et de couleur rouge, semblable à une tomate avec un visage et une moustache. C'était un cadeau qu'il lui avait fait il y a peu, et que le garçonnet ne quittait plus depuis.

_ Bien sûr que non ! Il est tout le temps avec moi, Monsieur Tomate !

_ Tant mieux. T'as pas intérêt à le perdre ! En plus, il serait triste de plus te voir, répondit le plus âgé en souriant.

_ Mh-hm, aquiesça le brun avec sérieux. Il est comme moi. Moi, si je me perdais, je serais triste de ne plus te voir, Franny...!

 _ **A**_ vec un petit rire amusé, l'aîné frotta affectueusement les cheveux de son cadet, répliquant d'un air taquin.

_ Ce que tu peux être bêta quand tu t'y mets, toi ! Déjà, je ne te laisserai pas te perdre dans un premier lieu, donc ton hypothèse tombe à l'eau !

_ Mon hip-po... Quoi ? demanda le plus jeune, perdu.

 _ **A**_ vec un nouveau rire, son frère déposa un doux baiser sur son front, le faisant glousser de plaisir.

_ Rien, tu comprendras quand tu seras grand.

_ Je suis cran ! s'indigna le garçonnet.

_ Même pas, t'es encore mon bébé petit frère tout mignon à moi !

 _ **S**_ uite à quoi s'en suivit une bataille de chatouilles que Francis gagna aisément, Antonio étant incapable de répondre à ses attaques tant il se tordait de rire. S'avouant vaincu, ce dernier demanda grâce très vite, ce que son aîné lui accorda par bonté de coeur. Le petit Espagnol, épuisé et essoufflé, se blottit de nouveau contre son frère en baillant tout son saoul, à deux doigts de s'endormir.

 _ **I**_ l murmura alors, déjà en chemin sur les limbes du sommeil.

_ Je t'aime, Franny...

 _ **L**_ e dit Franny eut un petit rire étouffé en observant son frère chéri s'endormir contre lui, le serrant contre son coeur avec tendresse. Il était vraiment trop protecteur avec Antonio... Mais en même temps, comment résister à cette petite bouille d'ange adorable...? Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune garçon tandis que, les yeux clos, il se penchait pour embrasser une dernière fois les cheveux de son cadet, avant de s'endormir à son tour.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime, Petit Frère.

* * *

 **OUI. Bon, ok, J'AVOUE.**

 **Dans l'optique de cette fic, Antonio souffrait d'un léger Brother Complex quand il était petit. Mais en même temps, fallait le comprendre, pauvre chéri ! Y'avait que Francis qui s'occupait de lui ! Pas étonnant qu'il se soit attaché !**

 **BREF.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, comme d'habitude, et vous pouvez toujours me proposer d'autres sujets de OS en lien avec** **Sweet dreams, Mon Cher** **.**

 **Gros poutoux que vos deux joues~**


End file.
